


"I'll Always Catch You" - Klaine Advent 2015 Prompt #4: Day

by letshaveagleeki



Category: Glee, Klaine Advent - Fandom, Klaine Advent 2015 - Fandom, klaine - Fandom
Genre: Glee - Freeform, Klaine, Klaine Advent, M/M, klaine advent 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 06:16:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5364566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letshaveagleeki/pseuds/letshaveagleeki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Warning: This is angsty and deals with the issue of OCD.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"I'll Always Catch You" - Klaine Advent 2015 Prompt #4: Day

When Blaine arrives home after a long day of rehearsal he knows instantly that something is wrong. 

There’s no sound, no movement, no sign of life anywhere in the apartment, but he knows Kurt’s home. This is not normal.

Slowly, he closes and locks their front door and hangs up his coat and scarf. It’s been a brutal winter so far and it feels like he’s going to need to start packing on the layers.

He makes his way through the apartment, headed towards their bedroom. Everything looks normal, everything in its place, looking as if it had been all purposely “set” there.

He knows how Kurt gets when he’s extremely stressed, how he had developed severe OCD and although he’s found ways of coping with it, he could still have really bad days with it. 

Blaine had been witness to it first hand when he’d been a senior in high school, although he hadn’t seen the full extent of how bad it could get with Kurt until, just months into their marriage, after they’d gotten settled back in New York, when they had their first big fight. 

It had started over something so mundane, Blaine would be the first to admit he couldn’t recall what it was even over, but it had ended with Kurt insinuating that maybe they had been too young to get married after all and Blaine had thrown back at him that if that was how Kurt really felt that he would make things easy for them both and just leave.

Blaine hadn’t even given Kurt a chance to respond as he turned on his heels and walked out of the apartment, the only thing he’d heard walking out was Kurt’s frantic, 

“Blaine, no wait I didn’t mean…I’m sorry!”

As soon as he’d stepped outside the apartment building however, he had felt all the fight leave him. What were they doing? It was as if the last year of hard work and effort on themselves and as a couple had been for nothing. They would not be doing this again. They were married, and in love; and that love was worth fighting for. 

Blaine had come back up into the apartment to find Kurt at the sink, over and over, washing his hands, steam rising, counting out loud to himself. 

There was a look of pure anguish on his husband’s face as he stood tensely over the sink. It had seemed as if he was stuck there unable to move, unable to focus on anything but counting and washing. 

“Kurt?” Blaine had spoke cautiously. “Kurt, we need to talk.”

Kurt shook his head, not looking away as he continued counting out loud.

“In a minute Blaine, I need to finish up…”

He didn’t finish speaking focusing again on the washing and counting. Blaine could only stand there and watch, feeling the seconds tick by, knowing that Kurt was going way beyond the point of simply “cleaning” his hands. 

“Kurt…” Blaine had spoke again stepping up to his husband’s side.

Kurt once more didn’t respond. Blaine reacted boldly because he needed Kurt’s focus on him. He grabbed Kurt’s hands and held them tightly in his even as Kurt tried to jerk and twist away.

“Let me go Blaine!” Kurt had yelled as Blaine quickly turned the water off. It had been steaming and he noticed the raw and redness it had left on Kurt’s hands.

“Kurt you need to stop! I need you to listen to me okay?”

There were tears in Kurt’s eyes as he tried in vain to pull away; Blaine remained absolute in not letting that happen.

“Blaine, please! I need…”

Kurt glanced away and his lip trembled slightly.

“Kurt.”

“I didn’t mean it, Blaine. About us being too young to get married.”

“Kurt…”

“I love you more than anything in this world and marrying you was the single best decision I ever made and…”

“Kurt, stop.”

“I don’t want to lose you again. I can’t lose you again. And I hate that I keep managing to fuck everything up! No matter what happens I always seem to make a mess of things.”

Blaine took in a deep breath and gripped Kurt’s shoulders tightly. “Kurt I need you to listen to me, focus on what I’m going to say. Okay? Can you do that?”

Kurt blinked rapidly and slowly nodded. 

“Yeah, yeah I can do that.”

Sighing at that Blaine let go of Kurt’s shoulders and slid his hands down to Kurt’s and took them in his own.

“You haven’t fucked anything up.” 

Kurt had opened his mouth to argue but Blaine cut him off before he got the chance. 

“You haven’t fucked anything up, so you can stop thinking that right now. We have both been stressed out a lot this last month, and we’ve been arguing over the stupidest things and it came to a head. We both said things that we wouldn’t have normally said and I apologize for my part in all of this. I reacted badly. We’re in this together Kurt, and we’re both responsible for the health of our relationship. I think this last month has just made us both lose sight of that.”

Kurt’s eyes were glassy and he took in a shuddering breath.

“I just got you back and I feel like I’m on the verge of messing up so badly that you’ll leave me, for good this time, and that would kill me.”

Blaine pulled him into his arms and held him tight, his hands rubbing up and down Kurt’s back trying to sooth the tension away.

“You left and I thought…”

Kurt’s words broke and he sighed clinging tighter to Blaine.

“I came back.” Blaine had whispered kissing Kurt’s temple.

“I will always come back to you, Kurt Hummel.”

Blaine had felt and heard Kurt sniffle loudly at those words.

They ended up on the couch talking late into the night. Kurt had confessed to feeling a lack of control at school and at Vogue. Finals had been stressing him to the max and he seemed to be failing every audition he was going out for, so the only way to gain some kind of control was to begin the repetitive acts again which only made him feel more stressed which lead to him lashing out at Blaine. 

“We’re married Blaine. We should know better. I mean we both went into therapy at the end of last year and—“

“Maybe we should start going again then.” Blaine offered, and they both went silent because it hit a nerve with both men.

“So, you think we should go to actual couple’s counseling this time?” Kurt asked quietly.

Blaine nodded and reached over taking Kurt’s hand in his, rubbing his thumb over Kurt’s still reddened knuckles. 

“I also think we should get counseling for ourselves, as individuals. I mean Kurt tonight was…it’s the worse I’ve ever seen your OCD and I…I’m honestly worried about you.”

Blaine watched Kurt’s face for any reaction, any kind of tell but there really wasn’t any, all except for a single tear that rolled down his husband’s cheek.

“Oh Baby, don’t cry.” Blaine whispered pulling Kurt closer to him. 

“I-I can’t stop it Blaine. I want to, god I want to so badly, but if I don’t do…certain things I can’t think straight. I’m just so tired of it. I hate feeling like I’m broken.”

Blaine tilted Kurt’s face up towards his own and made sure Kurt was looking directly at him before he spoke again.

“You are not broken, Kurt. You just need a little bit of help, we both do, and there’s no shame in any of that.” 

That night changed things for them as a couple, but it got them back on track. It solidified the idea that they were both in this relationship for the long haul. Neither wanted to go anywhere the other wouldn’t be, and Blaine was so completely okay with that.

Now, finding his husband in their bathroom, bucket and scrub brush next to his person in the immaculately clean room with tears running down his face makes Blaine’s heart clench. 

Kurt hasn’t had this kind of reaction in months, and the therapist had thought he’d gotten well enough to not need the anti-depressants he’d been on, and Kurt had been weaned off of them. Everything seemed to be fine until now and as Blaine looks down at his husband’s whimpering form he doesn’t know what to think. 

He kneels down next to Kurt.

“Hey, it’s okay Kurt. I’m here. I’m home now.”

“I—I just can’t get the floor clean, Blaine. I can’t get it clean.” Kurt whispers weakly as fresh tears start to stream down his face. 

Blaine knows issues from both his job at Vogue and Kurt’s new supporting role in an off-Broadway production has been causing stress but it was without doubt the director of the play that triggered this. 

The man had made no qualms about questioning Kurt’s masculinity from the beginning and he never shied away from making cutting remarks any chance he could. Blaine had been seeing the wear it was causing his husband and he had flat out told Kurt he should quit the show, but Kurt being the stubborn man he is refused because, “No one puts a Hummel down, Blaine. No one.”

It finally came to a head and now Kurt is on the bathroom floor in tears, shaking and crying, unable to get rid of the sense that things needed to be orderly and nothing felt clean.

“I’m calling your therapist first thing in the morning Kurt.” It’s all Blaine can say, he feels helpless and his heart hurts.

Kurt nods his head slowly and looks, still teary-eyed, at Blaine. 

“Can—can you hold me, please? Just for a little while, until I feel like I can breathe again?”

Kurt’s voice trembles and Blaine doesn’t hesitate.

“Of course, Kurt. Of course.” He whispers, settling down next to him, rubbing his hands up and down one of his arms trying to sooth. 

“I’m never letting you go.” Blaine whispers. “I’ll always be here to catch you.”


End file.
